Fairy Tail - Broken Promises
by Winter Cheshire
Summary: A young girl who'd lost her parents at a young age was once a part of the Fairy Tail guild. She loved to be with her friends. But... one day things had to change... and she left. This is the story of that girl. Gray X OC (And possibly shipping Lyon X Juvia) Rated M for possible stuff in later chapters, okay?
1. Prologue

**Fairy Tail: Broken Promises**

* * *

I have no claim to Fairy Tail. Just to my OCs listed below and any villains that I have in here... maybe a couple of characters that will make one time appearances and such. I might also include characters that my friends made.

* * *

Akemi Ryugazaki has always loved to be with her friends... her guild... after all, she felt like she could call them family. Her parents were killed when she was young, her yougest sibling doesn't even remember them as his parents. Her older brother decided after a couple of years in their grandmother's care that they needed a way to care for themselves, seeing as their granny was always doing everything for them, he didn't want them all to rely on her so much. So, he did the only thing he could think to do... he joined a guild... and he chose Fairy Tail.

As a wizard, Kaien Ryugazaki was a cunning one, and being that his parents were always teaching him magic, he grew up strong and always protecting his siblings. But... then something changed. One day, he went out on a mission, and as always he promised Akemi he would return in 3 days... But... he never came back. She waited a whole month, and no word from him... Thinking that she might cause her newfound family and guild problems unnecessarily, she took her little brother and left. She only let the guild master know, and he said that she could always come back, no matter what. But before she could leave, Gray and Erza stopped her, telling her that she could stay... that it was no problem... but she just said "I have to keep my family safe." And with that, she left.

That was 8 years ago, she was 11 years old. Now, she's returned, 19 years old, strong, cold... and on a rampage. She has her little brother with her, and he's strangely not aged a day. Akemi is attacking someone who attacked her and her brother, and practically destroys the building he's hiding in, much to the true Fairy Tail way. And after a few members of the guild attempt to stop her, who should be the one to end the attacks but Gray, the person who was closest to her when she was still a little girl.

We begin the morning after this incident, as a new arc of the story unfolds in the world of Fiore.

* * *

Name: Akemi Ryugazaki

Age: 19

Appearance: Mid-back length bluish-black hair, deep lavender eyes, layered cut with long bangs that cover most of her right eye. Hair is very uncooperative, so she looks unkempt, but thats a trait from her father. Her Fairy Tail Tattoo is located on her lower back. Her curse-mark is located under her bust, a small black dagger-shaped mark pointing to her head. She hides it often, not wanting to let anyone know. Her normal attire consists of black and blue clothing, occasionally white or gray working its way in. She wears glasses and she tends to have bandages all over her, mostly restraining a power inside of her that she can't quite explain.

When she attacked the man who attempted to mug her and her brother, her hair was almost white, much like her mother's used to be, and her eyes were an icy blue color, closer to white than blue, though.

Bio: Akemi's curse came from a long-time enemy, the man who killed her parents. He also cursed her brother, but she killed him after that. Unfortunately, without finding out how to cure herself or her brother. Her older brother is missing, and she's been trying to find him for a long time. He went missing one day, right after Akemi joined Fairy Tail as a wizard. When he never came home, she vanished to find him, little brother in tow.

Akemi was always friends with Gray and Erza, never meeting Natsu in person until she returned to the guild. Mirajane reminds Akemi of her mother, even though they're roughly the same age. When she returned, everyone who knew her was ecstatic, praising her and welcoming the girl with open arms. Even the guild master has a tear brought to his eye. She's a water user, but has different abilities than Juvia. However, when she attacked the man who attacked her and her brother, she was using Lightning and she didn't appear the way she normally does.

Name: Kaien Ryugazaki

Age: 24 (He was 15 when he vanished.)

Appearance: Short, messy bluish-black hair, dark purple eyes. His Fairy Tail Tattoo is located on his torso, same place as Gray. His body is fairly thin and he's slightly toned, a trait that is usually unseen due to his coat and most of his clothes. He wears a neck-band with a cross shape on it, white and blue make up most of his wardrobe. He wears glasses, due to terrible eyesight. However, when they are removed, his eyes change slightly, almost like they are softening a glare that seems to be constantly present without them.

Bio: Kaien joined Fairy Tail after his parents were killed, needing a way to support himself and siblings without relying on his granny. He's always been kind to them, not liking it when either one cried or was hurt. But usually if someone got hurt, he was not the first to get angry. Infact, he was the one who stopped Akemi from getting angry. He's very level headed, and is much like his father in his temprement, always soothing the tension and anger. But should he ever get angry, its not pretty. Kaien's a lightning user, like his father was.

Name: Sanyo Ryugazaki

Age: Should be 13, but only looks 4.

Appearance: Wild whiteish-gray hair, the most like his mother. Black eyes (a result of his curse). Wears long sleeves to cover up his curse marks, usually wears shorts and simple shoes. His main curse mark is located on his back, just under his neck-shoulder intersect.

Bio: Sanyo should already be a teenager, and yet somehow he remains in his 4 year old body and partially still in his 4 year old mind. He doesn't get along well with people who are mean, and he doesn't really like being around scary people. He was always clinging to his sister, and sometimes still does. He doesn't like being called a kid, though he knows his appearance is still that of a little boy. He wants to join Fairy Tail, but being that his body is still under a curse, Akemi tells him its not safe and he doesn't argue. Sanyo does, however, wield one thing that protects him. A Celestial Spirit named Kumajiro, but everyone just calls him Kuma, since he's usually in a huggable plush form. No one really understands how Sanyo got the ability to wield Kuma, since both his parents were Make-Wizards and not Celestial ones.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

* * *

Akemi mumbled a little, turning away from the sun coming into the room. She opened her eyes, looking exhausted, but she was also slightly confused. The last thing she remembered was Sanyo almost being grabbed by that man... no that wasn't right... she remembered Gray. He stopped her from rampaging through Magnolia as she went after that man... She sat up, realizing that her legs and lower back were covered in bandages, as was her neck. She checked her arms, cringing a little at the fact that her left arm was covered from the palm to a little below her elbow, and the right arm just on her wrist. She sighed, shaking her head. "Damn... I let it take over..." she mumbled, getting up from her bed. She dressed herself in her collared shirt and a pair of shorts, seeing as much more clothing would be a problem for her body to handle in its current state.

* * *

Sanyo sat downstairs with Mirajane and Elfman, the little boy being questioned about his state of being, but he didn't know much. He didn't speak of the curse, avoiding it as much as he could. Akemi had told him not to tell anyone. Mirajane looked concerned, worried about the boy and the girl who she'd bandaged and left in the infirmary, away from the rowdiness.

Juvia sat a little ways away, a little bothered. Her mind was running wild with the info she'd been given about this girl, Akemi Ryugazaki. What did this girl who left so long ago mean to Gray?

The rowdy behavior of the whole place settled in a second as the chair Sanyo was on fell to the floor, the little boy hurrying across the room to where a door opened. Akemi walked out, seeing her brother and immediately dropping to one knee, flinching a little as she landed but smiling as she caught her brother who landed his hug-attack and clung to her, looking relieved.

"Nee-sama!"

"Hey, kiddo..." she said, holding him tight, a little sore but she didn't care... so long as he was okay. "Sorry, were you lonely?" she asked, smiling a little as she stood back up. Mirajane ran over, concerned that Akemi was still not well enough to be out of bed, a few others cheering and welcoming her back to the land of the living. She waved a little to the others, still carrying her brother. She went to sit down at the bar, hugging her brother closely as she was chatted up by a few members who didn't know her, getting told off by Mirajane and Macao, both insisting that Akemi was "off limits". Juvia continued to sit in her corner, getting more put off every time someone mentioned Akemi and Gray.

"Ahhh, I'm so happy~" Mirajane said, looking happy. "Gray's fiance has finally returned~!"

"M-mira-chan... don't say that..." Akemi said, looking a little embarrassed by the exclamation, earning a few laughs and cheers from the members who were present all that time ago when Sanyo proclaimed that Gray was his "father" and that Akemi was his "mother". "That was just Sanyo answering a question, you know his vocabulary was only that of a 4 year old..." she added.

"Even so, he said it~! And you know he was very straight forward at his young age~" she added teasingly, smiling brightly at the girl.

"Eh?! Gray's fiance?!" Lucy exclaimed, slightly panicked and not getting the situation at all.

"I-its not like that!" Akemi exclaimed, a moment later scolding Mirajane with a completely red face. Meanwhile Juvia turned to Akemi with the "Romantic Rival?!" Aura. Akemi finished explaining the situation to Lucy, Juvia still in her corner.

"Oh, so your brother was saying who was most like who in your family?" the blonde asked, now understanding the awkward situation a little better.

"Yes, Sanyo was young, so I needed a way to figure out who he trusted and how much..." she smiled a little. "So I base it off of our family... And somehow, Gray was picked as the father... and myself the mother..."

"So he trusts Gray that much?" Lucy asked. "Surprising, considering his bad habit..." Erza walked over, the red-haired woman looking pleased to see her old friend.

"Welcome home, Akemi." She stated, tousling the hair of the girl.

"Great to be home, Erza-nee." Akemi smiled at her friend. She looked up at Gray walking over, smiling childishly and waving. "Hey-" she stopped though, seeing bandages. She dropped her hand, looking sad. "G-gray..." she brought her hand back up to cover her mouth, calming herself. She felt sick with herself. She could sense the energy from his injuries... it was her lightning... same thing that flowed from her own injuries. Sanyo gave his sister some space to let Akemi talk to her closest guild mate. "I-i'm sorry..." she said looking up at him. "Almost 9 years, and I go and hurt you like this first thing when I come back..." she said, smiling, but pained. "I'm a terrible friend, huh?" she asked.

"Hey, don't make that face…" he sighed, tousling her hair. "I thought you were supposed to have gone off to get stronger and to stop being a crybaby…" She kept her tears in, walking a little closer, taking his hand like she used to when they were kids, bringing it up to her mouth to kiss it, both hands wrapped around his injured one, threads from her water magic gently wrapping around him.

"Still, Gray... I'm sorry..." she said, the water seeping into his skin where it touched, his smaller wounds closing up without any trace of them having been there. A couple of the older guild members egged the pair on, only to be scolded by Mirajane and glared at by Erza. Akemi's cheeks went pink and she let go of his hand, smiling up at him and mouthing another apology. Juvia was in the corner, looking horribly irked by all of this. However, she didn't speak up, seeing as Gray was still smiling.

"Stop apologizing…" he said, grinning at her, making Juvia even more upset. "You're gonna make that brother of yours panic." He pointed to Sanyo, making Akemi turn to see her brother glaring at Gray, blinking a couple of times before she laughed.

"Awwww, he's so cute when he glares~!" Mira exclaimed, making Akemi sigh.

"Aright alright…" Akemi picked up Sanyo and gave him a hug. "No more glaring at my friends…" she said, petting her brother's head. "Or I'll make you eat broccoli."

"I don't care…" he pouted, clinging to her. "Why are you apologizing to him?"

"Sanyo…" she just hugged him a lite closer.

"Anyway…" Natsu walked over. "Who are you, anyway?"

"N-natsu…" Lucy sighed.

"It's fine… I never actually got to meet you in person." Akemi put her brother down. "It's nice to meet you, Natsu Dragneel~ I'm Akemi Ryugazaki." She bowed her head to him.

"Ryugazaki…?" he sniffed the air, making everyone quirk an eyebrow. "Oh I get it now! You're Kaien's sister!" Akemi paused, but then she smiled. "I thought the smell was familiar… but why did I never meet you…?"

"I was always getting sick. We never met since my brother insisted that fire magic wasn't something I could handle. Apparently it gave me fevers." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Eeeh…"

"But, I'm all healed up from those childhood ailments. Nothing to worry about." she said with a smile. Natsu nodded and began a short "Welcome to Fairy Tail" rant. Gray just sighed, walking over to Akemi and placing a hand on his friend's forehead.

"Akemi, go lay down. You're not well." He stated sternly, making the girl pout at him.

"Nooooo." She complained. "I wanna be out here with everyone!" she stated adamantly, making a face at him that could only be described as one of Akemi's baby-faced pouts. He paused, a light pink on his cheeks.

"… Fine… but you need to drink water at least."

"I can do that much." She said, sitting down next to her brother, who offered her a large cup filled with water. Gray used a little ice-make magic and made sure there were ice cubes in it for her. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Kaien made me do that for you so often that it got to be a habit." He mumbled, leaning his head on his hand, elbow on the table. "You should eat too." He called Mirajane over and made sure he got Akemi enough food. The girl stared at the food piling up on the table with a glint in her eyes. Her stomach growled and it showed how hungry she was after being unconscious for a whole day. "Don't hold back." He said, patting her back.

"D-don't mind if I do…" she mumbled a thanks for her food before she began to eat… and eat… and eat… and she didn't stop… Even Natsu was a little shocked. How could that girl put away so much?

"Nee-sama, drink water." Sanyo said nibbling on a cracker. She stopped long enough to down a pitcher of water before going back to eating. Erza watched her with a smile.

"Some things never change… including that enormous appetite of yours." She stated. "But, I'm glad to have a cake-eating partner again." She nodded her head. Akemi paused, swallowing her food before nodding.

"I'm glad to be a cake eating partner again, Erza-nee." She stated cheerfully.

"You two get along well…" Lucy said, looking intrigued.

"She did used to help Erza and Mira get along… right?" Macao jumped into the conversation, both of the older girls nodding.

"That was only when I got woken up from my naps…" Akemi said, sighing. "It's nothing special…" she shrugged, not full and laying her head down on the table. She looked pleased. Sanyo pat her back and she sighed in relief, looking like a cat who'd just had a good meal. Gray pat her head, making her look up at him.

"You've eaten. Now go to sleep." He said. She pouted again. "Don't pout at me." He leaned in to be less than an inch from her face. "Or I'll do something to make you faint."

"Don't think that you can pull that trick on me anymore." She said, almost closing the gap. Less than 2 millimeters… they could easily kiss. Juvia, who was in complete anger mode went to separate them, and by some cruel twist of fate for the bluenette water-wielder, she accidentally pushed them together, causing them to kiss. Both of them blushed bright red, pulling away from each other. Akemi's hands flew to cover her mouth, her face looking like a cooked lobster. Gray just stared for a moment, looking like he was almost in a daze. Juvia fainted, looking like her spirit left her body, and not in a good way.

"S-sorry." Gray was the first to say something.

"N-no it's fine…" Akemi managed to reply, looking like she was still ready to hyperventilate. The older members continued to egg them on, but neither one seemed to notice. "I-I'll go rest now…" she stated, getting up and bowing to Mira before heading back towards her room. Gray just watched her go, a dazed look on his face.

In her temporary room, Akemi took a deep breath and sighed. She blushed as she thought about how her heart was racing right now… about how much the older guild members made fun of them… about Gray… She closed her eyes and leaned back against the door, slumping to the ground as a smile came back onto her face. "I'm definitely home…" she mumbled to herself, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

* * *

That night, Akemi was walking the streets of Magnolia, having left Sanyo at the guild with Macao's son Romeo to get them to be friends. They were going to grow up strong, she knew that much. She glanced around, wondering how different everything was when she ran into someone. "S-sorry…" she bowed to the person she'd run into.

"Akemi?" she looked up and saw that it was Gray. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ah, Gray…" she chuckled. "Clothes." She stated simply, making the boy jump back a little and look around for his clothes, grabbing them off the ground. "Goodness, you haven't changed a bit…" she smiled cheerfully. "I missed that."

"… weirdo." He tousled her already messy hair, grinning at her. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, but I can wait a bit." She said. "I wanted to see what's changed since I left town." She glanced around. "So far everything's the same…" she added. "I kinda want to go see how the shop keeps have been doing… and if they remember me." She smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Pretty much nothing's changed since you left…" he glanced around too, wondering why she'd done it. "C'mon, we can talk over dinner." He offered, motioning for her to follow. "And then we can visit the shops after."

"… Guess that's fine." She smiled, walking alongside him as they headed off to find somewhere to eat, chatting about the old days and what had been new with each other. They had a lot to talk about, and they seemed very in tune, for not having seen each other in so many years. Which is what a certain rain girl thought, following them and biting on her handkerchief while crying flood-waters worth of tears. This was going to be a long night, and Juvia was not happy about that.

* * *

((Finally got chapter one up ; u ; I apologize if it's not very good... please review, and i'd like to hear if you think I need to do more with this...

Also, thank you for reading ; u ;

-Winter Cheshire))


	3. Chapter 2: Miss Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2: Miss Fairy Tail**

* * *

"So so." Akemi said as she walked with Gray to sit next to Natsu and Lucy. "You're saying that Gajeel-san destroyed the guild…" she pondered on the thought. "And Juvia-san was part of Phantom Lord's Elemental Four?" she asked, wide eyed as she listened to Gray's story. "That's impressive…" she nodded. "I'm very interested to see how they fight."

"You and your fights." He tousled her hair. "You're almost as bad as Natsu." He said, sitting down with her at the table. She just smiled as Mirajane brought over some food.

"I think she might be worse, if it involves Sanyo." Mira stated simply, smiling. "Remember that time when Laxus tried to pick up Sanyo like a rag doll?" she chuckled, Akemi sighing.

"I didn't mean to kick him there…" she mumbled. "I was angry… Sanyo was crying…" she added, her cheeks puffing out in a pout, Gray laughing a little as Sanyo jumped onto the seat and into his sister's lap. "Besides, I told everyone that if they made him cry, I wouldn't hold back…" she added, hugging onto her little brother.

"You sent him flying half way across the room from that." Mira reminded her. "And when he tried to fight you later, Kaien ended up fighting in your place." Akemi sighed again, remembering that well. She'd gotten a fever an hour before her fight with Laxus, and her big brother had to go fight in her place. But, to be safe, they'd decided on hand to hand combat instead. It had come out in a draw.

"Don't remind me…" she mumbled, Gray offering her a piece of his food, but she shook her head and declined politely. "… Is Laxus still an ego-maniac?" she asked.

"You still hate him, huh?" Gray asked. "After 8 years?"

"Of course. Anyone who makes Sanyo cry and doesn't apologize, I hold a grudge against." She replied simply, her little brother looking up at her from her lap. "… especially when Laxus damaged Sanyo's stuffed bear…"

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen that Kuma… is he with your granny or something?" Gray asked, offering Sanyo some food too. He took it in a heartbeat, devouring it like he was starved. Akemi shook her head.

"He's in our house." She replied, petting Sanyo's head and making him a little plate to eat from.

"House?" Gray looked confused. "You bought a house?"

"Yeah." She stated simply. "Right next to Lucy-san's house."

"Eeeh?! Ne-next to my house?!" the blonde exclaimed, making everyone laugh. "Wh-when did you move in?!" she asked, looking happy to not be the only one who would be barged in on in their own house. "Where exactly?"

"It's right next door. I bought it from a little old lady who was moving in with her kids." She smiled. "It's a little old, so I'm planning on cleaning it up over the next few days before I go on any missions. So that way, Sanyo has a place to stay safe while I'm out." Akemi smiled cheerfully. "You guys can drop in any time."

"Awesome." Gray grinned, grabbing Akemi around the shoulders and tousling her hair. "When did you get rich, anyway?"

"H-hey get off." She complained, laughing at him. Some of the older members noticed, but left the pair alone, sensing a dangerous energy radiating from Juvia, who was peeking out from behind a pillar. "Gray, c'mon." she pouted, making a face at him. "And your clothes…"

"Gah! Not again!" he complained, gathering his clothes. Akemi giggled, barely suppressing the urge to bust out laughing. "Quit laughing!" he said, cheeks tinting pink.

"But it's so funny!" she said, patting his shoulder. Lucy stared, having never seen Gray look at someone the way he looked at Akemi when she laughed. Apparently Juvia noticed it too, since she came over immediately and glared at Akemi from really close by. "Ah, good morning, Juvia-san." She said, smiling still. Juvia was about to say something when Erza came to the table, slamming a poster down infront of Akemi. "Eep!"

"Akemi!" Erza pulled her from her seat, Sanyo getting left in the chair. "You should participate too!"

"E-eeeeh? B-but Erza-nee!" she complained. "I can't participate!"

"Nonsense! You will participate in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest!" Erza stated, staring straight at Akemi. The girl sighed, a sign that she'd give in to Erza's demands. "Wonderful!" she stated, leaving Akemi hanging over the chair she had been sitting in.

"Erza-nee is so scary when she wants me to participate too…" she mumbled, hugging Sanyo again. "But… I guess I can try…"

"Maybe if your hair was a little less unwieldy you'd win." Gray teased, making Akemi pout at him. "What?" he asked as she walked right up to him. "You actually planning on trying?"

"Since you insist on being so mean about my hair. Yes." She replied simply. She put Sanyo down by Lucy as the little boy stuck his tongue out at Gray. Gray flinched a little, realizing he'd struck a sore spot. "I'll see you all later." She stated, going to do some stuff before the festival day.

* * *

The day of the festival, the crowd of onlookers was gathered in the guild hall. All the participants were ready and waiting for the contest to begin as Max announced a few things. Akemi sighed, making a face as she stood there. 'What is wrong with me? I never get mad at Gray…' she thought, staring at the floor. She heard Max begin to introduce her.

"She's been a guild member for a long time, and has just recently returned from years of searching for her older brother! Our hearts go out her! Let's hear it for Akemi Ryugazaki!" The part of the crowd that knew her cheered, and she stepped out with a smile, looking almost regal the way she walked up to her place on stage.

"Hi, everyone." She waved cheerfully and smiled as though nothing was wrong. The crowd cheered for her as she removed her glasses, ribbons of water forming around her and covering her for a minute before vanishing instantly, creating a small rainbow effect as the drops caught the light. Instead of her clothes she'd walked out in, she was now wearing a dress and her hair was tied up, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. "I hope someone will someday accept my feelings." The crowd went wild for her, making her smile and wave, catching one person in particular staring at her. A certain ice-make mage who's bad habit always made her laugh. He realized she was looking his way and he smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his head. Akemi's reaction was just to give a sweet smile that could have only meant "Apology accepted." They didn't need words anymore. They never really had. She went down to where Gray was, not wanting to have any misunderstandings and stood next to him as Lucy went up on stage.

"Hey." He said, not looking up at her.

"Hey yourself." She said, taking the seat next to him. "Sorry about yesterday… I didn't mean to get mad…"

"Don't worry." He turned to glance at her, smiling and tousling her hair that had since been let down. "Your hair's still a mess." He grinned. "But… you looked good up there."

"Thanks." She replied, almost enjoying it as he tousled her hair. It always calmed her down when he did things like this. But just as Lucy was about to do her appeal, there was a voice. Akemi looked up at the stage, eyes going wide. "Wh-who is that?"

"Evergreen?" Gray asked.

"She's back?" Elfman looked shocked too. Even Master seemed concerned.

"Evergreen…?" Akemi paused. "W-wait, of the Raijinshuu?" Suddenly, she heard people exclaiming things and turned back to stage to see Lucy turned to stone. "L-lucy-san?!"

"Evergreen, what are you doing?" Master walked forward. "Do you plan on ruining the festival?" the woman on stage chuckled and the curtain lifted, revealing the other contestants all turned to stone. Mira, Erza, and all the others had been turned to stone by Evergreen's magic. Master demanded that Evergreen return them to normal, when suddenly Laxus appeared on stage in a flash of lightning. He slung insults and Freed and Bickslow were there as well, awaiting orders from Laxus.

"These women are my hostages." Laxus stated, grinning as he wrapped his arm around Lucy. He glanced at Akemi, making her glare back. "Hoh? You're still there…" he shrugged. "Your hair is still as unruly as ever… And that bratty brother of yours is loud…" he looked to Bickslow, who was carrying Sanyo and his stuffed bear, the little boy unconscious. Akemi visibly tensed, her energy starting to make her lose it. He began explaining the rules, Gray having to pull Akemi back to keep her from losing touch with what she was doing.

"Akemi, calm down…" he stated, holding her back as her eyes began changing color. "I know you're angry… just focus…" he said, trying to get her to listen as Laxus explained the "rules". Well, just one. The last one standing would be the winner. Natsu stepped forward, only to end up getting knocked out in one shot. They continued their explanation, and Akemi began to calm down a little, but she was still angry. There was a bright flash of light and the four had vanished. "C'mon." he took her by the wrist and lead her outside with the others so they could go and catch Laxus and his flunkies.

"W-wait, what about Master?" she asked, realizing that he could be the king-pin to their victory. Gray stopped, nodding and turning back when he heard Markarov say there was an invisible wall. Despite his effort in trying to pull him through, there was no point. "Aren't those runes?" she asked, looking up at the floating characters in the doorway. Markarov explained things and Gray insisted on getting Laxus. Akemi sighed. "Then let's go." She stated.

"… Then should we split up?" he asked. "I know you want to find Sanyo."

"Don't be reckless, Akemi." Markarov stated. "Do not allow yourself to be overtaken by anger." She sighed, taking a deep breath and turning to the guild master.

"I'll try…" she stated before rushing off with Gray before splitting off somewhere in town. She kept moving, doing her best to avoid any runes and other guild members in case something happened. She assumed that if Freed had set the runes to keep Markarov at the guild, then there would also be traps set for the other members in town, either to make them wait out a period of time or to make them fight. "That no good…" she mumbled to herself, stopping to avoid another rune. She felt a twinge, turning to see Gray suddenly fighting Bickslow nearby. He got hit just as Akemi came closer, and Bickslow walked off somewhere else. She got to his side, looking worried. "Gr-gray…" she felt her water weaving around them both in thin strands. It phased into him, closing up the small scratches and cuts as she sat there. "… Laxus will pay… taking my baby brother… making guild mates fight…" she bit her lip as her magic started to change. "Like hell I'm gonna let this go… Sorry, Master…" she mumbled, looking up at the sky, her eyes now an icy blueish white and her hair changing colors slowly to what it had been when she came to Magnolia on the rampage. She got up and ran off to find Laxus and the Raijinshuu.

* * *

Elsewhere, the fights were continuing. Sanyo awoke to her Freed and Laxus talking, opening his eyes and glancing around. All the boy could understand was "Thunder Palace" before he blanked out again. 'Nee-sama… where are you?'

* * *

Akemi paused, glancing up at the sky to see what the people around her were getting so worked up over. Her eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. "What the hell, Laxus…" she grit her teeth, seeing the ring of Thunderbolt Lacrima in the sky. "You've never been this stupid…" she mumbled. "Though… maybe this means the hostages are okay…" she sighed, feeling that her hair was still changing colors. She was still in the midst of her magic changing from water to lightning. She might very well lose it any second and go back on the rampage. She had to keep moving. She ended up stopping when she saw Juvia laying on the ground. "J-juvia-san?!" she ran over, seeing lightning still sparking around. "… You destroyed a lacrima…" she sighed. "You're really something…" she smiled. "Water-users are especially weak to lightning… yet you took the damage head on… right?"

"Huh…?" Juvia woke up, seeing Akemi sitting next to her, water threads pulling out any excess electricity still in her body. "Wh-what are you-?"

"Don't move yet…" she stated, still pulling out the lightning. "You're really something… I'm impressed." She smiled. "You're a really good person, Juvia… I'm just a scardey cat…" she mumbled. "… My brother was kidnapped by one of them… but he's strong… he can take care of himself…" she pulled back the threads and Juvia sat up, looking confused. "… And my big brother would be telling me to stand up… fight for my friends…" she stood up, offering her hand to Juvia. "Can we… be friends, Juvia-san?"

"… Akemi-san…" Juvia had never seen the girl look so close to crying. She took her hand and stood up shakily. "… Why would you want to be my friend…?" she questioned as Elfman was seen coming their way. "I-I thought you'd rather not… I mean, you… you and Gray-sama…"

"What, you believe all that stuff the guys at the guild say?" she asked, smiling. "… Gray's my friend… he's kind of like my brother… and I haven't seen him in years…" she added. "… Even if I do have feelings for Gray, I'm not going to push them on him…" she said, turning to watch Mirajane fighting Freed at a distance. "… and I don't think romance issues should get in the way of friendship…" she turned back to Juvia. "Consider me your rival if you must… but at least promise me that whoever wins his heart… we can still be friends?"

"… I suppose…" she nodded, still looking confused, but also looking a little grateful. Akemi's heart seemed a lot like Juvia's… though circumstances were different; they were getting to know each other in a way that kept them at a distance, but found them able to call each other friends and comrades in arms.

"Shall we, then?" the glasses girl asked, looking to the sky.

"Shall we… what?" Juvia asked as Freed and Mirajane stopped fighting.

"…" Akemi turned to her, smiling cheerfully. "We have to save Magnolia… so we have to go destroy those lacrima of the Thunder Palace." She stated, pointing to them. "So let's go find everyone!"

"…R-right!" Juvia exclaimed. They had to save Magnolia. That was the only thing that mattered right now.

* * *

((Chapter 2 ; u ; Yay  
I hope you all like this chapter. Again, reviews are loved.

So far no one's really seen Akemi fighting, but look forward to chapter three! Akemi will fight!))


	4. Chapter 3: Together

**Chapter 3: Together**

* * *

Akemi and the others had made it into town, hearing suddenly a voice in their heads. "Was that… Warren-san?" Akemi stopped, glancing around. "Telepathy?"

"Everyone! We have to destroy those things in the sky!" But despite the urgency in those words, fighting broke out. The guild was in chaos after Laxus' Battle commenced, and there was ill-will floating in the air. Gray yelled at everyone through the telepathy with Warren, but it was no use.

"At least he's okay…" Akemi sighed, glad to see that Gray was up and moving again.

"Everyone, listen!" Everyone suddenly stopped at the sound of Lucy's voice. "This isn't the time to be fighting! The people of the city are in real danger! We all have to work together to protect the City of Magnolia!" Akemi looked to the sky with Juvia and the others. "If we combine our powers, we can overcome anything! That's what I've learned after coming here!" Everyone pondered on those words for a moment before Lucy spoke again. "I know I just joined Fairy Tail recently. But my feelings for this guild are as strong as anybody's! Fairy Tail has been my dream since long ago… it's always been my goal. Even now. So, please…" she sounded like she might cry. "Let's all work together… Let's protect our guild… and our city!"

"Lucy-san…" Akemi opened her eyes.

"And if that won't convince you…" the blonde continued, reaching for her whip at her side. "I'll destroy all the lacrima myself!"

"Eeeh… all alone?" Akemi asked so everyone could hear. "That's no fun, Lucy-san." She chuckled, removing her glasses.

"Listen up people! You really gonna let the newbie one up you like that?" Cana asked. Everyone's mood improved drastically, saying things like "We'll settle things later" and "Lucy has more Fairy Tail spirit than the rest of us."

"So true…" Akemi chuckled as Erza gave the order. "So let's get started." She took a stance, letting her magic build up. In her left hand, an orb of fast-moving water formed. She took out a lightning lacrima from her pocket. "Night of Windless Storm…" She placed the lightning lacrima in the orb of water and it began to spark. "Thundering Sea Leviathan!" a huge serpant-like shape erupted from the orb and up to the lacrimas, destroying a whole grouping in one hit. Around Akemi, Juvia and the others began to destroy other lacrima as well. And once they were all destroyed, the Body-Link magic hit them all, making them all pass out. Or at least come close. Akemi fell to her knees after the lightning struck her, barely remaining conscious. "Hehe… we're all crazy, huh?" she asked to no one in particular. She looked over her friends and smiled. "But we're alive…" she managed somehow to get to her feet. "One last thing to do…" she mumbled before heading towards the Kardia Cathedral. 'Kumajiro… Open your eyes…' she thought to herself. 'Show me what you see…'

* * *

The stuffed bear that was tied up next to Sanyo moved slightly; magic suddenly flowing through him. His eyes gained a shine and he turned his head slowly to look at the battle that was happening between Laxus and Natsu. It was getting serious. He listened as his master's older sister gave him an order, the lacrima inside of his body reacting to her words. "… Pro… tect…" he mumbled, his form changing. "Must… protect…" his form got even bigger. "Must keep… safe…" he suddenly burst from his restraints, his body now that of a large ghostly bear. He picked up his little master and protected him from the attacks that were flying all over the place thanks to the two people fighting. He made his way out towards where he sensed Akemi. He had to get the little one to her… but on his way, he ran into a figure. "Stay… back…" he stated, narrowing his eyes at the person. Their energy was malicious… malicious to his master… "Stay… away…"

"You're the bear? What foolishness… you're not strong enough to activate yourself… you're acting on the magic of the girl…" he stated, aiming an attack at the bear. "Your lacrima will be mine…"

* * *

Akemi had run almost all the way to the cathedral when she heard a roar… Her eyes went wide and she started running again, coming upon a scene that she never wanted to see. Her brother was knocked to the ground, unconscious… Kumajiro was seriously injured and "bleeding" all over. "Kuma!"

"Stay… back…" he managed before falling to his side, his form reverting to his stuffed state. That's when Akemi saw the man standing there with what looked like a giant spear.

"K-kuma…" Akemi felt her magic boiling inside of her. This person had taken Kuma down… she'd never seen anyone do that before… "You bastard!" she charged at the man, spirals of water forming in her hands. "Ocean Leviathan, Whirlpool Fang!" She was about to make contact when the man vanished from in front of her, the attack causing a huge crater in the ground.

"Ah… you're here… good…" he stated. "Now you can watch… while I rip the lacrima from the bear…"

"Don't you dare!" Akemi turned to attack again, only to get knocked on the head with the weapon, falling to her side and getting knocked out. The man approached the stuffed bear after a huff, obviously thinking nothing of Akemi's attack. But as he reached for Kuma, a ghostly fireball engulfed his hand, making him pull back and curse under his breath.

"I see… you're powers aren't gone quite yet…" he mumbled. "… I will take my chance later… In the meantime… enjoy your pitiful existence… Kumajiro…" he mumbled, turning to walk away. He glanced at his hand, realizing only now just how deep the burns went. All the magic in his hand was burnt away as well. He smirked. "How… interesting…"

* * *

Akemi awoke to voices, looking up and seeing colors and shapes, not realizing where she was. But she immediately bolted up. "S-sanyo!?" she looked around, looking panicked when a hand found her shoulder. She paused, holding still as she felt her glasses get put back on her face. "G-gray?"

"Hey." He smiled, patting her head gently, pulling his hand away when she flinched. "Sorry… you still in pain?" he questioned. Akemi looked around again. Lucy, Juvia, Elfman and Mirajane were all there. "Don't panic. Sanyo's sleeping. And his bear's on the table." He motioned to the bear; it was covered in dirt and a couple of the stitches were torn, but otherwise he was intact.

"Oh thank goodness…" she sighed in relief. She immediately began on cleaning up the bear.

"What's so special about this bear?" Lucy asked, seeing how focused Akemi was on fixing it up. The girl turned to Lucy, smiling.

"This bear was a gift… from my parents to Sanyo when he was born…" she stated. "Kuma's been at his side since he was a baby… and he's like family…" she said before going back to cleaning the stuffed animal, using her water to get any stains out. "He's basically a Celestial Spirit… but the key that used to open the gate was destroyed… and he doesn't want to go back…" she added. "Ever since Sanyo got cursed, and has been unable to age, his magic has been restrained… so I put a lacrima inside of Kuma with my grandmother's help, so if necessary, I could activate Kuma's normal form and he could protect Sanyo…"

"E-eeh? A celestial spirit?" Lucy asked. "B-but how is he surviving here…?"

"I wish I knew…" she mumbled in response as she began to stitch up the torn areas, being very gentle and careful while she did so. "Kuma's a bit of an oddball… I eavesdropped on my parent's conversations about him a few times…" she stated.

"E-eavesdropped…?"

"He's apparently really old… and he's lost touch with many humans… he doesn't speak like the Zodiac Spirits or some other spirits do… and yet he's not just some random spirit like Nicola the Dog…" she added. "… Kuma's a spirit that chooses it's master… not the other way around."

"A-a spirit… who can choose it's master?" she asked. "That sounds like Loke…" she mumbled, trying to think about the whole situation. Akemi smiled a little as she worked.

"There. All done." Akemi said, tying off the knot and cutting the thread, placing her forehead against the stuffed bear's. "Kuma… are you alright?" The bear's eyes went from lifeless to having the shine in them, slowly tilting his head up at her, pressing his nose against hers.

"O… kay…" he mumbled, making everyone around her back up.

"I-it talks?!" they all looked shocked, except for Erza and Mirajane.

"Of course. She said that back when she was still here 8 years ago." Erza sighed. "Didn't any of you listen?"

"Y-you believed her?!" Elfman exclaimed, Mirajane chuckling. "Nee-san, this isn't funny!"

"Calm down, Elfman." Mirajane said cheerfully.

"?" Kuma looked confused, and though his movements were slow, they displayed his confusion. Akemi chuckled, hugging Kuma. "Why… con… fused…? Why… Panicked…?"

"Don't worry about them." Akemi said to Kuma. "Come on. Let's get you to Sanyo." She added, the bear looking up at her as she carried him towards where Sanyo was resting. Once back in his master's arms, the bear's eyes went lifeless again. "… Sleep well, Kuma…" she pet the bear's head, glancing at her brother and smiling softly. "Get well soon, kiddo…" she leaned over and kissed his forehead, tears in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you…"

"… Nee-sama…" the little one mumbled in his sleep, clinging tighter to Kumajiro. The older girl looked a little surprised before chuckling softly. She stood up and went back to where everyone else was as they all began to cheer for Erza's news of Markarov being okay.

"So, Fantasia's tonight…" she stated as she stood next to where Gray was. "Sounds fun." She smiled. Laxus suddenly appeared, making everyone tense for a moment. Akemi just watched, sighing. "Even all this trouble… and you're still a Fairy Tail member at heart, Laxus…" she mumbled, making Gray turn to her. "I heard… that Fairy Law didn't harm a single person in town… that's proof enough, isn't it?"

"… I guess…" he mumbled.

* * *

That night, the festival was in full swing as the Fantasia Parade made its way through Magnolia's streets. Everyone was in costume as they watched the floats go by, and the members of Fairy Tail rode the floats proudly. Fireworks filled the night sky as the individual floats had their own performances. Akemi was on the float with Gray and Juvia, assisting in making the castle grand, and the effects of the light on the water and ice shine like no other. "It's time." She stated, turning to Gray and Juvia. They nodded, both raising their arms, along with everyone else in the parade; the index finger pointed to the sky, the thumb extended out, the backs of their hands facing the crowd as their other fingers were curled into their palms. This was their symbol… Fairy Tail Wizards would always watch over one another, no matter what.

* * *

Akemi sat next to Lucy as she complained about not having rent money. Cana suddenly said something that made Akemi look up. "I wish I had a boyfriend…" They continued their conversation, and after asking Lucy how many boyfriend's she'd ever had and dismissing her answer as a lie, then turned to Akemi. "Have you dated anyone?"

"Of course not." She replied, sipping her tea. "I've been busy…"

"Oh, right right… but haven't either of you ever wanted a boyfriend?" she asked. Lucy responded with a long, drawn out version of an "I don't know." And Cana declared to the entire guild that Lucy was cute, and that she never had a boyfriend, causing the blonde to panic. "And Akemi… well, you already know who you're supposed to be with, so go make a move on him."

"Cana… please don't say strange things…" she sighed at her friend. "Besides…" she looked a little more depressed, hanging her head a little. "I can't right now…" she glanced over at where Gray was sitting with Sanyo, showing off a little ice-make magic for the boy, who looked fascinated. "… I'll see you guys later…" she said, waving her hand a little and getting up from her seat. Cana looked a little worried for a moment before getting back to her talk with Lucy.

"Is Akemi-san okay?"

"She'll be fine." Cana smiled. "Anyway, Lucy…"

* * *

Akemi found herself wandering the streets of Magnolia that night, as she had been almost all day. She stopped at a shop and looked in the window, seeing people looking happy. But then she heard a soft sobbing, turning to see a boy sitting in an alley way. "…" she wandered over, sitting next to him. "Is something wrong?" he looked up, seeming frightened. But after a minute he shook his head.

"I… I can't find my big sister…"he sniffled, rubbing his tears with his sleeve.

"Eeeh… that's not good… should I help you look for her?"

"E-eh? Really?" he asked, looking surprised and hopeful.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "I have a little brother… and I know I'd be panicking if he were lost." She stated, helping him up. "Come on, let's go." She lead him along the streets, asking around if anyone had seen the boy's big sister, but no one had. "Oh dear…" she sighed. "It's getting late…" she stated, stopping with the boy to get something to eat. "Don't worry, I'll keep looking!"

"N-no it's okay…" he said, looking sad. "Th-thanks for trying…"

"No worries." She stated, petting his head. "Fairy Tail wizards never give up…"

"F-fairy Tail…?" he looked up at her, eyes wide. "Y-you're… a wizard?" he suddenly smiled wide. "That's so cool!" Akemi chuckled and pet his head again. "Thank you… for helping me."

"No worries." She stated, looking at the darkening streets. "… I'm glad you think so."

"… is something wrong?" he asked, tugging on her sleeve.

"… in a way, yes…" she chuckled. "But… at the same time, it's not…" the boy looked confused, but he didn't press the issue.

"You're really pretty you know…"

"Eh?" she looked at him. "Why's that?"

"Cause… you're helping me when you could have better things to do…" he smiled. "My sister always says that helping people is a sign of inner beauty!"

"Eeeh… I see…" she smiled back at him. "Your sister sounds very smart."

"She is…" he nodded, gazing into the sky, obviously remembering good times with his sister. "She's… always there for me… and she takes care of me…" he had little tears in his eyes. "My sister… never lets me down… she always keeps her promises… b-but…" he sniffled more. "But she didn't come back for me… this afternoon… she said she'd be right back… but she never…"

"… I see…" Akemi sighed. "Don't worry… we'll find her." She stood up, helping the boy down from the bench. "So, let's go."

* * *

Akemi kept searching late into the night, the little boy almost falling asleep as they walked. "… I guess we have to wait…" she mumbled, stopping under a lamp light. She heard something, whipping around to see a girl running away from some thugs. "What the-?!" she pulled the boy out of the way and left him hiding in the alley, getting back out in the street, the girl screaming for help as she tripped and ended up next to Akemi. "Don't worry." She stated to the girl, glaring at the thugs.

"Hehehe, look boys. Another girl."

"Hehe, she's kinda cute…"

"Her hair's a mess." One pointed out. But the others ignored him. They were obviously all drunk and not in their right heads. "I say we mess it up more…"

"What low lives…" she mumbled, the girl cowering behind her. "… Miss, don't worry." She stated, the girl shaking still. "Fairy Tail wizards… don't take well to people who pick on the weak…" she glared at the men, the water in the river jumping out at them. But suddenly, the water was absorbed. "Wh-what the-?!"

"River Vines…" the man who had commented on her hair stepped forward. "Oooh, a water user… good… I needed some water for my plants…"

"D-damn…" Akemi mumbled. "Miss, please take the boy over in the alley and run." She stated. The girl looked to the alley and looked confused, but nodded and went to him. The others tried to get past Akemi, but she kicked them back towards their "leader" figure. The girl and the little boy ran, though the boy kept looking back at Akemi. "… Good…" she sighed. "At least they'll be safe…" She turned to see the vines growing larger.

"River Mangrove!" the man called his attack, Akemi barely dodging the onslaught of vines as they struck out at her. And after a while, she felt something grab her ankle and pull her down, ending up on the ground. "Hehe… looks like you just took the girl's place…"

"… Slave traders, I assume?" she asked, glaring at them even more ferociously. But before the vines could encase her completely, she heard something.

"Ice make! Lance!" Akemi opened her eyes to see the plants being sliced up like vegetables, hearing someone rushing over. She looked up to see Gray, smiling as he helped her up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine… how did you find me…?" she looked past him and saw the girl and the little boy standing there. "…" she chuckled. "Ah, that's how…"

"D-damn, my plants!"

"Oi! You over there!" Gray glared at them, walking over with a deadly look in his eye. He'd already shed his shirt somewhere. "You trying to take my friend away?!" they all flinched, prepared to turn tail and run. "Ice make! Prison!" the cage formed around them and they all panicked. "Heh… how's it feel, being stuck in a cage?!" he taunted. He turned to Akemi, immediately checking her over for any injuries. "Good, you' not hurt…"

"Of course not." She smiled at him. He just stared at her for a minute. "What is it…?"

"… nothing." He mumbled, tousling her hair. But this time, his hand seemed more gentle. "I'm glad you're okay…"

"E-excuse me…" the girl from earlier walked up to them, smiling. "Th-thank you so much… for saving my brother…"

"Eh…?" Akemi looked at her, confused. But then, she saw how much the boy was clinging and smiled. "Oh, no no… don't thank me…" she said, waving her hands in front of her.

"Stop being modest." Gray said, putting his arm around her shoulder. The girl looked at her little brother, who offered Akemi what looked like a silver coin.

"Here… for finding my sister…" he smiled.

"…" Akemi shook her head, making the boy wrap his hand around the coin after kneeling to his level. "You keep that…" she stated. "Family is important…" she looked up at the girl, then back down at the little one. "You be sure to get big and strong… protect her."

"Right." He nodded with a big grin. Soon after, the pair headed off, leaving Gray to escort Akemi home.

"You really can't stand to see families apart, can you?" he asked as they approached her house. She shook her head, smiling cheerfully with her eyes closed. "… you still miss Kaien."

"Of course I do." She said, turning to him as they reached her door. "But… he'll come back… some day…" she looked up at the sky, seeing the stars twinkling. "I just wish… he would come back soon…" she lowered her gaze to Gray and smiled again. She felt his hand on her cheek and opened her eyes to see him staring at her. "Gr-gray…" she felt her tears being wiped away… she hadn't realized, but she'd started crying.

"We'll find him…" he stated, managing a smile for her. He hated it when she cried, but he understood that it was hard for her to deal with her brother's disappearance. "I promise, Akemi…"

"…" she nodded, putting her hand on his, letting Gray pull her into a hug as more tears started to flow. She sobbed softly into his shoulder, trying not to be too loud. Sanyo would be sleeping by now. The pair stood there for a while, until Akemi managed to stop crying. "S-sorry…"

"It's fine." He said, wiping away her tears again. "Crying about this is fine…"

"… Gray, you really are the best." She said cheerfully, helping dry her tears with her sleeves. "Thanks for saving me… next time, though, I'll be saving you." She added, making him grin at her.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "Well, we'll see." He let her open the door to her house before he began to head home. "See you, Akemi…"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." She said, watching him go before entering her house, checking around in a paranoid manner before going upstairs. Akemi checked in on Sanyo, who was clinging to Kuma in his sleep. She walked over and gave him a kiss on his forehead before heading to her own room, thinking about Gray. "…" she put a hand to her heart and sighed. "This… really is bad for me…" she mumbled, cheeks tinted pink. "… Juvia will most likely be angry…" she added as she bathed and changed to her pajamas. "And if anyone else finds out, they'll never let me live it down…" she nodded to herself. "… oh well." She flopped down on the bed and curled up under the covers, removing her glasses and tuning off the lights. "Can't over think things…"

* * *

The next morning, Akemi woke up, completely red in the face and trying not to panic. She'd been dreaming about some weird things… many of which sounded like perverted romance novels. And of course, the only face she saw and voice she heard was Gray's… "… man… I'm losing it…" she mumbled to herself as she got up. "Can't dream about boys… can't think about boys before sleep." She told herself as she went about her morning routine. "No no no… I am not a pervert." She added. She just got dressed and went to wake Sanyo, helping him dress for the day before heading to the guild. "Time for a job!" she stated.

* * *

((I've gone on another fanfic roll ; u ; ahaha.

I hope you're all enjoying these chapters...

I'll do my best to keep ideas flowing, for all of my stories. I just felt like it was a day to write for Fairy Tail today ; u ;

Reviews are still loved, and I hope you all look forward to the next chapter!))


End file.
